A War of Lightning
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: Everyone has their way of dealing with near-death experiences. Ianto and Jack happen to share theirs.


**Author's Notes: So, this is the first time ever I've written an explicit sex scene and I have absolutely no idea if I did well. There's also some psychological stuff in there, so it's not a complete PWP, I guess. I'd really love to know what you think of it because I'm very nervous about how it turned out.**

"Well?"

Ianto's velvety voice wrapped around Jack, sleek and deep. Jack looked up at him and his breath caught in his throat.

Ianto was the picture of serenity and calmness; those perfect, pouty lips stretched into the smallest of smiles as his teeth bit over his lower lip. He tended to do that when he was deep in thought and it sent the most pleasurable shivers of apprehension down Jack's spine. He'd taken his clothes off, save for his black-and-red striped tie and his underwear – black and almost obscenely tight boxer shorts that hugged his lean body perfectly and left nothing to the imagination. His well-defined muscles stood out under his pale, unblemished skin, his bright blue eyes were almost gleaming at Jack under his dishevelled dark hair. He looked like an ancient god of sin, flawless and timeless and Jack found it almost overwhelming.

"Well, what?" he managed to croak at last.

"What do you want me to do to you?" It was terribly blunt, but Jack wasn't bothered. Ianto usually was like that when it came down to sex. "You said you needed this. Tell me why."

Jack sat up in the bed. They were in Ianto's flat and he felt encouraged to speak by the sheer familiarity of it. It was just how it was; Jack was better at following orders than giving them and he'd shared it with one person alone, because he knew that Ianto was always thrilled to be in control. It was partially why he didn't like having his youngest agent in the field – it was harder to keep up the pretence then.

Thinking of which... "We really were outnumbered today," he said softly. "I thought, for a moment there– I just– I need to make sure you're really here."

Ianto stared at him for a moment before nodding. His eyes were unreadable just like usual but Jack could feel the protectiveness oozing off of him. It was what he loved so much about all this; the fact that he felt like he belonged somewhere. It was ridiculous at first sight – how someone so young and innocent-looking could take up so much space and make him feel so small – but it was what kept Jack going.

"Okay, then," Ianto said quietly. "Take off your clothes."

"Can I kiss you first?" Ianto gave him some freedom most nights, and if there was one thing the Captain loved more than anything it was kissing him, so the moment Ianto nodded his permission, he went for it.

Ianto responded with his usual weird combination of eagerness and discipline and Jack reached up tentatively, sliding his hands down Ianto's back and then gave a small, appreciative moan when his fingers settled over that tight toned arse. Sometimes he was sure that Ianto wore that kind of underwear just because he knew it was even better than going without any. His lover was all for the art of delay and it was equal parts incredibly frustrating and absolutely fantastic.

Ianto swatted his hands away at the first attempt of groping and Jack gingerly pulled away and took his braces off, starting on the buttons of his shirt. He looked up at Ianto as he slowly undressed himself and smiled at the carefully controlled hunger he saw in the man's eyes. It was something that went beyond affection and sentiment and plunged straight into need and, because it definitely went both ways, he took off his shirt as soon as the last button was undone and then reached for his belt.

"Good boy," Ianto encouraged softly and Jack saw him lick his lips absently. "Do you want me to tie you up?" Jack nodded wordlessly as he threw the last remains of his clothes on the floor. "I thought you might. You love it, don't you? Being helpless?"

"When it's you," Jack said. It was the truth, in all honesty. If anyone else was to tie him up, he'd probably start screaming his lungs out, given his past experiences with it – especially the more recent ones. It happened with Ianto too, sometimes, when he forgot that the cold hands trailing up his body were so because of Ianto's bad blood circulation and not because he wasn't human; when he forgot that the silky tie that occasionally brushed against his chest belonged to his lover and not to a madman. The significant physical differences between Ianto and the Master were often what made him come to his senses too.

Ianto patted his cheek in approval. "Well, then." Jack didn't need to be told anything more to lie on his back, extend his arms over his head and then let Ianto take another tie – black with white spots – from the bedside table and tie his wrists to the bed frame. He felt him checking if the knot was secure – not that Jack would try to get out of them – and then he came back into the Captain's vision. That smile was back in place, gentle without being condescending, and he leant down for a kiss.

Jack _melted_ into it, especially when he felt Ianto's hands roaming down his sides. It was one of the things he loved about Ianto's kisses; his entire body was involved in them and Jack never failed to get lost in it all. "Please," he whispered now between kisses and Ianto pulled away. Jack felt his hot breath against his lips as he waited for him to elaborate. "Please, I need–"

"What?" His lover's voice was patient but strained. When Jack just squirmed in his embrace, Ianto pulled back a little more to look him in the eye. "You have to tell me, Jack. I can't take care of you if you don't tell me."

"I need more," Jack said after another small pause, his eyes wandering about the room. Ianto didn't like being rushed, but then again, he'd asked, hadn't he? "Please."

"Anything you want," Ianto vowed before resuming the kiss, this time reaching down to brush his fingers against Jack's cock, only to pull them away immediately when the Captain thrust up impatiently. "Come on now," he chided. "A little more self-control would be nice."

_Not today_, Jack begged mentally. _Don't do the cold and detached thing today_. "I want it to hurt," he whispered instead. "I don't care what, but just– do something, please. Show me you're here. Make it hurt."

"There's been enough pain today, don't you think?" Ianto asked, but Jack could see that he was giving in. He was right, though; the mission today had been an utter clusterfuck and even if it had ended well, it had still ended with everyone going home to lick their wounds. And that was, for better or for worse, Jack's way to do it.

"That was different," he said at last. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"Different how?"

"Different because it's you." And, really, he'd have Ianto's attentions over the claws of a homicidal alien any day. Actually, he was quite sure he'd have Ianto's attentions over anything any day, and he was also sure that Ianto knew that.

"And you want me to hurt you?" Jack nodded and Ianto gave a small sigh. "Okay, then. You remember your safe word, don't you?"

It was ridiculous how much such a simple sentence could affect him. Jack's throat was suddenly dry, but he still managed a quiet, "Yes."

"Good. Close your eyes." Jack obliged immediately and felt Ianto shift his weight on the bed as he towered over him. "If you want to feel my presence, then that's what you're going to get, gorgeous."

He was fully into it now, Jack could tell, and since he himself was more than ready as well, a quiet, "Thank you, sir." was the only appropriate response.

The first thing Jack felt was a ghost of a touch down his arm; Ianto's blunt nails gently scratching over his skin. The Captain shivered at the touch and wished he could return it, only if for a moment, but he knew that his lover wouldn't allow it. He knew he had a point, too; they both knew what Jack wanted to achieve at the end of this.

"Can you feel me now, Jack?" It felt like Ianto's voice was surrounding him with its silky edges and words full of promises.

"Y-yes, sir."

"That's what you wanted, wasn't it?" Another hand was sneaking down Jack's flank and wandered over his inner thigh. "And I always give you what you want."

_And more,_ Jack would say if he could. As it was, he just tried to direct Ianto's hand closer to where he wanted it with another small thrust.

The touch disappeared instantly and Jack let out a low whine that was cut off as soon as Ianto's hot mouth latched onto his neck.

Kissing Jack's neck was, accidentally, one of Ianto's favourite activities in bed and also a source of numerous vampire jokes from the Captain. He licked and bit and tugged on the skin gently with his teeth until Jack could feel a bruise forming and squirmed in pleasure. Ianto rarely marked him like that – he was too much of a private person to let the team see it – but Jack always cherished it when he did. It felt as if his body was being worshipped and accepted fully all at the same time, and it never failed to make him desperate for more, and Ianto knew all of that perfectly well. "Can you feel that, Jack?"

"Yes, yes." Both the question and the response were turning into something of a mantra now; a praise for the man who owned him completely.

"How about that?" Ianto's mouth moved to his jaw line and he nipped and licked along it.

"Yes, sir, please."

"You're so ready for me, aren't you?" It was little more than a whisper ghosting over Jack's chest as Ianto moved down his body. "So eager."

"Always, yes." Halfway between a prayer and a vow, Jack sounded alien to his own ears.

"Good." Jack lifted his head – which didn't clear up the situation much, given that his eyes were still closed – when he felt Ianto standing up and then rummaging somewhere around the room. He climbed back on the bed and nudged the Captain's legs apart. "Lift up," he said and Jack obediently bent his legs in the knees, widening his stance further. Ianto hummed his approval and then there was silence again.

Even though he'd been expecting it, Jack still gave a surprised yelp when he felt the first touch of Ianto's cold fingers against his entrance. His lover was gentle; he always was, even when Jack wanted him to be rough, and slowly and thoroughly prepared him as he trashed against the pillows and gave small, high-pitched moans of encouragement. He was getting closer and closer to the moment he craved for; the moment when utter calmness would take over his body.

"That's it," Ianto said and his voice was low with his own desperation. Jack had always admired his self-control in such moments, especially when he took the fact that Ianto his quite the sadist behind his mild behaviour into account. "That's it, Jack." He pulled his fingers out all too soon and, at the unasked question, added, "You wanted it to hurt, right?"

Jack felt a tender caress on his face and leant into the large, comforting hand of his lover. "Yes, you did," Ianto crooned. "So that's what you're going to get."

Jack gave a hoarse cry as finally, _finally_, Ianto slammed into him. It hurt, there was no denying it; it usually did with Ianto's size, no matter how long he had taken to prepare him. He was always a bit too careful too, Jack noted, frustrated, and remembered the first time they'd had sex. Ianto had been wildly opposed to topping, only to have Jack coax out of him – after a few long minutes of blushing and stammering – a muttered, "Everyone always says that it hurts."

Jack wasn't one to mind the pain, fortunately, and he let out small appreciative noises with each thrust of Ianto's hips. He could hear Ianto as well; quiet little whimpers that made him realise that his lover was desperately trying to restrain himself.

"Don't hold back on me," Jack managed, opening his eyes once again. The picture he was welcomed with was a glorious one. Ianto's cheeks were flushed with arousal; a thin ring of blue was rimming his widened pupils. Jack could see – and feel – every muscle of his lover's body straining with the effort of keeping the pace slow. "You promised."

"I promised it would hurt; I didn't promise to hurt you."

"Same difference," Jack tried to laugh but a particularly precise thrust made his eyes roll in the back of his head. "Come on," he whined.

"You know how it is, Jack," Ianto said, closing his eyes and focusing back on the matter at hand.

"Please," Jack whispered. There was a word on the back of his throat; one that had come to mean something – someone – different in the last few months. "Master."

Ianto's eyes shot open; his gaze wide and disbelieving and terrified all at once.

And then he lost all semblance of control. He buried his head in Jack's collarbone and, when Jack wrapped his legs around his waist, started fucking him with brutality that was just on the edge of too much, and that was when Jack felt it. The fog descending over his mind, full of bliss and sensation, as if his body and soul were finally in sync and both of them combined belonged to one person alone; his guiding light in the darkness.

Ianto.

"Yes, anything," the man was whispering in his ear now; his voice ardent and almost feverish as he peppered Jack's skin with kisses. "Anything you want, beautiful."

It only spurred Jack on and for a moment, he thought he might just die of overstimulation if Ianto didn't touch him _now_, and his lover seemed to sense it because the hand that wasn't stroking Jack's face felt its way down Jack's body and wrapped around his cock, tugging in time with Ianto's thrusts. Jack was so far gone that it was less than two minutes later when he came and Ianto was close behind him with a low, deep moan that could have been Jack's name if it hadn't been uttered through a quiet sob of satisfaction.

It took them both a moment to catch their breath and Jack used it to flip them over and rest his head on Ianto's chest. His lover's arms wrapped around him automatically and for a minute or two, they lay there in comfortable silence before Ianto's body tensed.

Jack raised his head. "What is it?" he asked upon seeing the frown on the young man's face.

"Why did you call me that?" Ah, no beating around the bush, then. "I didn't want–" He seemed to be lost for words for a moment, then started again. "Jack, I've never asked of you–"

"I know," Jack assured quickly. "It wasn't something I planned, it just– happened."

"I don't want to be like him." Ianto's voice was barely audible and his face was unreadable. "Back in One, there was so much information about him and if there's one thing I don't want, it's being associated with _that_."

"Never." Jack's voice was a bit louder than he'd intended as he cupped Ianto's face in his hands. "Never. I just wanted to end that. End the horror. Replace the fear with trust."

Ianto's lips curled into a small smile. "You trust me, then?" At Jack's incredulous look, the smile grew. "You always say it, but I thought you just said it so I could, you know, properly get into it."

"Of course I trust you," Jack reprimanded as if it was obvious, resting his head back on Ianto's chest as his lover pulled the blanket over them both. _More than words can say._


End file.
